Guys' Night Out (Danny Phantom Version)
'''Guys' Night Out '''is a new episode created by Transformersprimefan and Billdynamite99. Summary After a fight with their respective girlfriends, Dark Danny, Evil Danny, Vlad Plasmius, Freakshow, Nicolai Technus, Fright Knight, Walker, Skulker, and Pariah Dark team up and rid all the woman from Amity Park (including Jazz and Maddie). With Sam out going shopping with her mom (where she gets frequent disturbances from Ember), Danny, Tucker and Dash must work together to get rid of the Ghostly Gang. Plot A battle with Kitty eventually causes Danny to learn Johnny and Kitty had a fight over his belief that she loves all her powers far more then him, thus Kitty fighting Danny was merely to take out her anger--Kitty also asks Danny on what he and Sam do when they have a argument, but Danny explains that he and Sam aren't technically a couple. Ember watches all this from afar, vowing to again make Danny her slave, this time to prove to Skulker she is not "too wrapped up in her music" (the two are a couple as well). In the Ghost Zone, Johnny 13 himself relents angrily over Kitty over to Skulker and Freakshow when Lydia gave the news over Kitty's fight with Danny when the three phantom males demanded for the whereabouts of their girlfriends. Frustrated, Johnny 13 sends out his shadow towards Lydia, tying her up and making her vanish - a power of the latter's shadow. If they do not appear in 12 hours they disappear forever in an unknown dimension unless Johnny 13 reverses it, which he later does to Lydia. Bearing that in mind, the three ghost men go to hunt down Kitty and Ember. At FentonWorks, Sam and her mom prepare themselves for a shopping trip to spend quality time together, leaving Danny and Tucker as well as Maddie and Jazz behind. Sam asks Danny and his friends (mainly Tucker and Dash) to at least try to get along while she and her mom are gone. An excited Jack afterwards works on his own set of inventions (a nameless device to alter spectral frequencies and reverse the process), happy he doesn't have to deal with fixing anything Jazz broke while Maddie and especially Danny try to deal with Jack who keeps claiming himself as a member of Ghost-Getters despite the former's opinions. Meanwhile, Ember, spotting from afar, follows Sam and her mom. At the park, Johnny angrily eyes Kitty flirting with a human boy, so he gets his revenge by using his shadow while Danny further criticizes Tucker. Skulker increases his mind control device, they fuse while hitting Johnny's Shadow, causing not only Kitty to disappear, but every single woman in Amity Park. Skulker then possesses all the males except Tucker and Danny, who are both armed with anti-ghost equipment which spares their minds. Meanwhile, Sam and her mom's bond (during which her mom asks if Sam has a crush on Danny) turns into a disaster when Sam spots Ember coming her way. Using creative methods to distract her mom so that she can turn ghost whenever Ember appears, she manages to evade her long enough to spend quality time with her mom. Eventually, Ember sends out a giant ruby monster that successfully catches Sam in its mouth. Sam screams for her mom's help as the monster gulps her down. Sam slides down the throat and lands in the monster's stomach and passes out. An angry Jazz retaliates and defeats the monster. Once defeated, the monster regurgitates Sam, and she watches with an impressed look as Jazz defeats Ember. With all the males possessed, Danny and Tucker argue over to Dash, who also is left unaffected due to the anti-ghost walls surrounding the lab (which she occupied himself during the durations of the Ghost men rampage against women). Deciding to approach it logically, Danny and Tucker argue over their own set of plans, Danny winning out in the end. Each of the three take on each of the Ghost men: Tucker (in disguise) walks over to Freakshow's live daredevil act where he mistakes him for a volunteer (alongside Pam Manson, whom Tucker despises), Danny handles Johnny in his boot camp training, not getting the chance to use the Fenton Thermos on him as he is forced to fight another trainee whose extremely tough, and Dash disguises himself as one of Skulker's back-up singers, failing when he proves he is off-key and gets trash thrown on him. Feeling dejected, the three soon spot the Ghost men and their legion of armed men. Jack, stating he has an idea (something Danny is not pleased with) states the only way to reverse the effect is to bring the women back by using Tucker's invention (which Dash names "The Tucker Modulator"). In order to get Johnny to use her powers, Dash and Tucker both convince Danny to dress up as a girl in order to catch their attention. Danny (dressed like Sam) later approaches the Ghost men causing Johnny to use his Shadow. Tucker counteracts with his machine, restoring the female population back again. Afterwards Dash, Danny, and Tucker each take on the Ghost men, placing them all inside the Fenton Thermos. Getting back from their shopping trip, Sam's shocked to see Danny and her mom actually getting along, causing her and her mom to question what happened during the time they were off on their shopping trip, but Maddie nervously shrugs it off. Afterwards, her mom introduces the new type of Jewelry they bought, the giant ruby monster Ember sent. Trivia * Scenes *Danny vs. Kitty *Sam's shopping trip/the female population vanishes *The Ruby monster attacks *The Female population returns Songs * Category:Transformersprimfan